Forum:Roland talents
So, I've been playing Borderlands for a while now, I have a level 69 soldier, and I was pretty happy with his build until I started to get a couple new items then I started messing around with the online talent calculators, this is what I came up with , but I have a few questions (keep in mind, this is for PURELY solo/single-player game): 1. Stockpile vs. Supply Drop I want to not depend on the Support Gunner class mod for ammo as it does not have any damage boosters. Is one skill better than the other? I put the points into Stockpile because I heard somewhere that Supply Drop gives items other than ammo cartridges. 2. Aid Station vs. Stat I've been using a ~2400 Quick Health regen shield up until now, but I just found a sheild with over 3000 (it's OVER 3,000!!!...sorry) armor. And I've been using Stat, but I was wondering how a health regen sheild vs. using a skill stack up next to one another. I took the points out of Stat and put them in Aid Station since +5% health per second for 20 seconds is better than 7 seconds, obviously. 3. If I begin using my Heavy Gunner class mod exclusively, (it has +3 to Overload) how many points do I want to put in the Overload skill itself? My default equipment is a Serpens with a 120 magazine, a Hellfire SMG with a 55 magazine, an (amazing!) Ogre machine gun each with a 55 magazine, and an Orion Sniper with a 16 magazine. Is 8 points in Overload "too much" or is it just fine? Any help would be appreciated. Thanks. :) Hyskfmn 16:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) First, clearly any spec will depend on your personal playstyle and what types of enemies you will be engaging. But here's some of my personal opinion: # For heavy gunner, I would choose supply drop and try to deploy my turret as often as possible, basically at the start of each fight. If the battle lasts long enough, whenever it's recharged. Supply drop gives you ammo for all weapon types and grenades, and it's based on a percentage of your ammo inventory. For purely single player, you can get by with one point in supply drop (3 packets per deployment of turret). On the other hand, stockpile only regenerates ammo for the weapon type you're holding, and does not give grenades. ## Side note, it's fairly useless to put 2, 3, or 4 points into supply drop. Go with 1 or 5. (1 point should suffice for single player.) # Aid station is not necessarily better than Stat. Aid station triggers when you deploy the turret (20 seconds), but Stat triggers every time you kill an enemy. If you are killing multiple easy enemies (e.g. bandits), you can continually maintain Stat until the battle is over. With aid station, you have to stand near the turret and it has to be deployed. # Any shield with 3000 capacity is almost certainly guaranteed to take a very long time to recharge to full. Either you'll have to find cover and stay there for the recharge time, or you'll have to end the battle before your shield + health runs out. When I'm playing soldier, I tend to balance out the recharge rate with the capacity, and not focus on one of the ends. I prefer it to recharge in about 10 seconds (from fully depleted to full) or less. # If you want Stat, you basically have to spend those points in the medic tree to get it. Revive and cauterize is useless for single player, so you'll end up with Fitness, Overload, and Grit. You might as well put 5/5 Overload, or split it with 4/5 Overland and 1/5 Aid station. Since all of your guns have fairly large magazines, it's not as useful. # You spent 5 points in Scattershot, but none of your guns are shotguns. # If you spend just 1 point in Grenadier, and with supply drop, you'll have enough grenades to toss a few at the start of every battle. Might be useful to start some DoT and get some extra area of effect damage just as the battle heats up. # 5/5 in Barrage might be somewhat of an overkill. The percentage increase in damage you gain for each additional point you spend decreases. Maybe 2-3 points is a good balance. Logisim 19:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I didn't put any points in Scattershot, if you're looking at that particular talent calculator, the skill square is "lit up" but there aren't any points in it. But thanks for all the info. I will mess around a little more with my talents until I find a good balance...heh! That rhymes. Hyskfmn 19:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) With that large of a shield, you need quick charge. Take the points out of stockpile and two from overload(overkill for a heavy gunner). Put one in supply drop, one in guided missile (more than one is a waste) and max out quick charge. You will get over 1000 shield back for every kill ,not have to worry about ammo and missiles are just cool. I love stat and hate aid station as I deploy my turret as a diversion and flank my enemies. You have to be near your turret for aid station.Hankypu 21:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC) How does this look? http://talent.87bazillion.com/soldier.php?550555150521515320055 and this is my current equipment: My Guns Hyskfmn 22:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) First, I'm very jealous of that Ogre. Second, play with it. The set up that is most fun for you is the only one that is correct. Personally, I love shotguns with the commando mod. This is my current Roland set up after Robo and Moxxi. http://talent.87bazillion.com/soldier.php?545535150541415050055 Works with support gunner, heavy gunner and commando.Hankypu 22:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) This is what I'm deciding to settle on: http://talent.87bazillion.com/soldier.php?550255150522515520055 along with +4 to Impact, +3 to Overload, and +3 to Metal Storm with my Class Mod. But thank you all for the advice/tips, you helped a great deal! Hyskfmn 02:24, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm a major Heavy Gunner, and here is what I can say: # Supply Drop >>> Stockpile No contest. 1 single point in Supply Drop is all you'll ever need, even as a heavy gunner. # Stat vs Aid Station: Stat is MUCH better in terms of raw health regeneration: It triggers much more often, and the effects you even in battle, when you are far from your turret. The thing about aid station though is that it can save your life in those 100 Health, under cover/taking fire situations. I'd get both ^^ # Drop the Health Regen Shield: It's nothing compared to what stat will do for you. # You shield is probably a Pangolin Impregnable. That thing takes forever to recharge. If at all possible try to find a shield that recharges fast, and with a low "recharge delay". The best you can find are Pangolin Alacritous (body4) shields. They pack less armor, but the difference in recharge rate/delay changes everything. trust me. You can read Shield#Shield Anatomy if you want more details. Other than that, I'd remove the points in sentry: The scorpio turret is not a damage dealer, it is a supporter(takes aggro, supply drops). I'd place the points in Overload/Metal Storm: Those are your bread and butter after all... Also, Assault is crap. happypal (talk • ) 09:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Edit: My tree happypal (talk • ) 09:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) "Assault is crap." Wait, so is the recoil reduction you get from Assault and the accuracy you get from max weapon proficiency basically the same thing? Hyskfmn 13:13, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Ha, that's funny. Sorry I misread the scattershot -- automatically assumed that the square lighting up equals you put points into it. Crappy UI I would say. Anyway, as happypal mentioned, you should put 5/5 metal storm, and remove some from sentry. Also, some assault points are probably better spent on overload if you want even bigger magazines. The recoil reduction from assault won't make much difference IMO. Finally, as a general note, if a skill grants RoF bonus, you should use it. There are many skills/class mods that give damage bonuses, so additional damage bonuses only end up being additive (i.e. diminishing returns). However, there are few skills/class mods that give RoF bonus, so if you get them, they multiply with the damage to give you higher damage per second. Logisim 18:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, this is what I have now: http://talent.87bazillion.com/soldier.php?530550150532515550055 I took points out of Sentry and Assault and used them to max out Metal Storm and Overload. Hankypu, I know you said you hate Aid Station, but I'm finding it rather useful for those few times where I need to hide behind a corner to recover, or for when I'm trying to solo Crawmerax but he still finds me and spits at me even in the little corner. And I had an extra point left over so i put it into Grenadier. P.S. - happypal, my shield is a Harmonious Fortified, 3050 armor, 384 recharge rate. Hyskfmn 22:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC)